


The Old Palmetto States

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Carolina was the first colony to declare independence. North Carolina's unofficial state motto is: First in Flight. Drop the 'L' in flight and Clint thought the two states really did describe Agent Carolina down to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Palmetto States

Clint knows it’s not going to be a good day when Fury summons him at six in the morning with no actual ready reason outside of: ‘Get your ass to command.’ So Clint does and immediately wishes he hadn’t.

He’s starting to get a complex, he’s developing a twitch in his eye, he’s sure he can get some magic medical slip to get out of this. A sniper's no good with a twitching eye. The folder Fury dropped in front of him has a familiar triad symbol on it. He stares at it and back up to Fury and then back down to the folder. He doesn’t touch it.

“Seriously?” He groans, burying his face in his hands. Fury didn’t even bother gracing him with a response.

He finds himself standing in a hangar of the helicarrier facing off with a teal armored Freelancer not even twenty minutes later. She’d introduced herself as Carolina in a one word sharp tone and fixed him with a glare, that he could feel through the yellow eye lenses of her helmet, when he’d asked if she was the North or South Carolina. But Clint had been glared at by bigger and meaner in his time and refused to be cowed. He also figured that meant she was a one and only Carolina show.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” He said, grinning at her.

“Shut up and walk.” Was the response. Clint decides that he likes baiting her. If he gets her to use more than five words on a response, it’s ten points, lower and it’s one point. He promises to buy himself a drink if he gets to two hundred by the time the op is finished.

The op itself wasn’t really an op, it was a glorified escort mission. Carolina was being sent to extract information from a location that was deep in a SHIELD monitored zone. Clint was just her escort, he didn’t have to do anything except get her to the building, wait for her to get the info and then take her back to the helicarrier.

They get to the drop off point and Clint is at ninety eight points. They make it to the edge of the treeline and he’s at one hundred and twenty. He’s pretty sure Carolina is going to murder him, but he still has eighty points to go.

“Be. Quiet.” She hisses at him(one hundred and twenty one!) and then disappears. Like completely. Right before his eyes. Huh. Complete camouflage must be a Freelancer specialty or something, because Tex had pulled the same trick. He gets into position, sighting down the line of the bow and just watching really. He’s only here to observe and escort, provide help if it’s really needed. Clint highly doubts he will be, but better safe then sorry.

He knows the exact time Carolina has to drop the camouflage, because suddenly people are flying through the air and alarms are ringing every which where. It’s really quite similar to his experience with Tex. In the sit back and try not to attract homicidal attention way. He watches through his scope the teal blue of armor moving through hallway after hallway. Carolina knew her hand to hand down to an exact science. And she was fast. A flurry of blows and the enemy was down and not getting back up. Clint would pay good money, all the money in fact, to see her go up against Natasha.

_On my way back out_

_Roger_

A wise man wouldn’t intentionally antagonize someone he knew was perfectly capable of crushing his throat in a single hit. It was Clint reflected, both a good and bad thing he never claimed to be a wise man. But he’s two hundred points and one drink over on the broken nose by the end of the op.

**Author's Note:**

> so Washington is the last one left and then we're done.


End file.
